Secrecy Of Witches
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: What is the secret of all witches that has been hidden
1. Chapter 1

For this story will take place in Azenor Sage Renewal AU but Harry still born in 1973, he was raised by his grandfather Fleamont Potter Arcturus's nephew and Sirius never went to prison or got with Alicia Abbott who survived the first war the date is August 1st 1989

Chapter 1

Goodness Merlin says Callista Malfoy as she was fingering her self with images of a green eyed wizard who is young enough to be her son. Ahhh she says as she was coming, this is how her sister in law Narcissa has found her in, so you too she says. Yes it's getting bad, I don't know how long I can hold out before finding him and taking him. And risk a blood war and have Abraxas disown the both of use, I think not, we need to be careful here. Do you know any other women who this is effecting asks Narcissa, yes there is Selene, Alicia Abbott, Alecto Carrow shocking, Claire the only reason I believe that is because she swore an oath. My aunts Caisonia and Irissa along with my cousin Berenice Bulstrode. Well I personally know is myself,my aunt Cassiopeia, Polaris Black my cousin from France, Andromeda, and not so shocking your other sister Syndra and Avice Parkinson. There has to be more his pull is to strong just for it to be use, I'm sure there is more but right now that's all we know. Narcissa how are we going to make contact with him, his grandfather will shield him from any dark families after what happen to his son and daughter in law. You have to go to Abraxas and tell him, he will most likely annul your marriage, I will tell Arcturus and make him swear an Oath, they both nodded.

Scene Change Black Castle

Arcturus and Melanie are enjoying lunch when when Narcissa, Andromeda and Cassiopeia walked through the palor, Lord Black says Andromeda, we need to speak with you, what is it about, first we need your oath you will not say anything. Arcturus was hot, you demand a oath from me, your head of house says roared Arcturus, Arcturus says Melanie I have a feeling to what's this is about, please just swear the oath voiced Melanie. He looked mad but swore the oath that they asked him to. So what is this about well says Cassiopeia when When a witch reaches a certain age, her prime childbearing years somewhere between thirteen and one hundred twenty. And her magic finds a wizard's magic compatible, she is physically compelled to mate with that wizard if she is unbonded and if she is childless or did not bond with her child, or the bond with her child has been broken. Arcturus could not believe what he was hearing, so your telling me that you 3 have been been bound to a wizard, yes the same wizard, who he asks. Your great-great-nephew Hadrian Potter, Arcturus nearly falls over in shock, how in the world is that possible, he is the most powerful this century, more so than Dumbledore. His aura is over whelming that I want him to just take me and f***me senseless says Cassiopeia, Arcturus eyes balled out at her behavior. I suppose you 2 he says to Narcissa and Andromeda are feeling the same thing, they both nod their head yes, but the 2 of you are married with kids voiced Arcturus. We never bond with our husbands or children though, so marry them then, well I'm still in love with Ted, but my marriage bonds never helded to him. Same with me says Narcissa, I never bond with Lucius or Draco even though I love them to death. So what is it you want with me, I want you to annul my marriage to Lucius and me says Andromeda, I came to tell you that me and Ted have both decided to divorce. You know Narcissa I will have to find something to annul your marriage, that's why I will be talking to Lucius about annuling our marriage. Ok but how will you get close to Hadrian, I know my nephew Fleamont will never let you all near him voiced Arcturus. That's where you come in at, we was hoping that you could help use persuade him to let use bond with him since he adores Melanie and like you. I can talk to him and try to let Hadrian see if you, as a matter of fact he should be at Alphard's manor. So who is the women that are bound to him that you are know, well there's Callista Malfoy, Selene Lovegood, Alicia Abbott, Alecto Carrow, Claire Zabini, Caisonia Vaisey, Avice Parkinson, Syndra Malfoy, Irissa and Berenice Bulstrode, that's all that I know says Narcissa. The people I know are mostly School girls like Gemma Farley, Hestia Jones, Hestia and Flora Carrow, Justina and Drusilla Flint and my daughter Nymphadora. What are about you Cassiopeia, just a few women I know Charlotte Goyle, Laurel Dunbar nee Brown, Evelyn Greengrass nee Turpin, Olivia Macmillan nee Greengrass, Leois mother said Melanie shocked by it. They most likely more than that, but that's all we know for now said Melanie. But why didn't Fleamont teach Hadrian to suppress his breeding urge voiced Arcturus, he probably never realized how powerful Hadrian truly was. Well Melanie and you 3 Come with me I first have to see to Fleamont letting you 3 through the wards. He goes over to the floo, Fleamont yells Arcturus, yes uncle can you let Cassy, Narcissa, and Andromeda through we have some things to tell you, hold on he said after a few seconds, come through and they do. So what was so important that you have to talk to me about with these 3, and so he talked,and so they told him after he swore the oath. So you are telling me that Hadrian is bound to all these women and if he does not mate with them you all will be driven crazy by the effects of his aura, yes Fleamont says Cassiopeia. So that's well those dreams came from, what dreams says Narcissa,after his second year he's been having dreams about a woman that sounds and looks a lot like your sister in law Callista Malfoy voiced Fleamont. So she must be the alpha of the group then, so the 3 of you are going to commit incest then he said pointing the 3 women. Incest is common, not so much in these times but it happens all the time, Fleamont just shook his head to that. How do you know that Hadrian will even sleep with the 3 of you all,your all old enough to be his mother and great grandmother said Fleamont. Callista will take care of that once he see's her if she like we expect is the alpha, he will take here right then and there. And with that you are trying to start a blood war between our houses, no we won't because she is going to have our marriages annul just like Arcturus will do with mines. As they were talking, Callista was having this discussion with her father and Andreas, he was irate, crying and cussing, Abraxas understood it and he called his brother to prepare for the annulment of her marriage. Callista left after her marriage was successfully annulled to Andreas with house elves collecting her things. Unknown to her at the same time after their talk with Fleamont, Arcturus contacted Abraxas about annulling Narcissa marriage, he already known about Callista marriage so he did not ask any questions with this one.

Scene Change Alphard's manor Lemon warning

After getting Sirius Oath, they all told him which shocked the hell out of him decided that Callista will just be naked in his room when he goes to bed to see if she really is the alpha of his coven. Hadrian arrives back at the manor with little Leonis, Orion, Draco, Blaise and Theo around about 5 in the evening and meets Sirius at the floo, Hey how was the theme park he asks the boys it was wonderful says the boys, hey Hadrian in about an hour dinner will be ready, the elves I had them make some american food. What kind, well ribs bbq, mac and cheese, baked beans, pork chops fried, green beans and potato salad with cheesecake, banana pudding and strawberry cake for desert. That sounds good, well I'am going to my room freshen up, ok he says with a smile, well godson you are in a big suprise. Hadrian goes into his room and to his shock finds the woman he has been having dreams about, your real he says, she smiles sexily which gets him hard, yes baby I so much real, he walks forward and kisses her on the lips, which a golden circle engulfs them. You are mine he says with growl as he begins to get naked and when he does she is shocked, O my god I can't believe how big he is.

Lemon

He takes her titty into his mouth and sucks hard on it, he seems like he is processed thought Callista, which she secretly loves about a man in bed, he stops and looks at her with his bright emerald eyes, I wonder how good you taste and he leans down to her waist and takes a lick of her p****. O she moans, more which he happily complies to, he uses parseltongue on her O FUCKING FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD. It was so loud that Orion asks what was that and Sirius says nothing, I'm cumin she says and she floods his mouth with her juices and he swallows all of it. Damn that was better than Andreas ever did to me, well you are mine now he will never touch you, you belong to me and never forget it he says, o yes she thought, she loves a aggressive man. He gets on his knees with his d*** out looking at her like she knows what to do, she grabs his d*** and slowly sucks down on it while swirling her tongue the head of it. Yes he says while putting his hand on her head to keep her on going to suck harder on it. She starts to grope his balls while sucking him off, yes Callie keep on going she likes being called Callie. After 15 minutes of sucking he cums hard inside of her mouth AHHHH he yells with her swallowing his cum. We are not finished he says and she gets on top of him and lines her p**** up with his d*** and sank down on him. She starts off slowly riding him while he holds on her hips, fuccck he says your p**** feels so good, she smirks I know I bet you been dreaming of this for years, since I was 12 yes. I knew 1 day that I would find you no matter what and make you mine he voiced as he starts to go faster and faster on her. Her titties are bouncing everywhere, yes keep thrusting hard in me she says which he does before AHHHH he says before cumin inside of her. She falls off of him, Damn how can a 16 old fuck me better than my ex husband, because I get around a lot. And damn if I got you pregnant I will have to marry you he says, what's wrong with that she asks, nothing I just want to finish school before I get married. Don't worry you can still finish school I won't make you quit it we do have baby before graduation. Thank you, you know my grandfather's health is declining and pretty soon I will be Lord Potter and that will make you Lady Potter, can handle being lady of 1 of the founding houses, don't worry I can handle myself.

End Of Lemon

They both get dressed but before he kissses her again and sucks on her titty. They go into the dinner room where everybody is waiting for them, aunt Callista I did not know you were said Draco. I haven't been long I was just visiting Hadrian here, we had some things to discuss she said. They started to eat their dinner and after desert a owl came for Harry

Meet me at Gringotts with Callista Granddad

What was that asked Sirius, Grandpops want to meet him at Gringotts, he said bring Callista with me, ok will you be back, I try to be back here tonight, he said, ok.

Scene Change Gringotts

They arrive in a conference room with hid granddad, lord Malfoy, their account managers and her sisters Selene, Syndra. Well now that everybody is here we can get started says Abraxas, why are we here asked harry. To write marriage contracts between the 3 of you all. don't you mean me and Callista said Harry, no Harry these 2 said Fleamont, you will find out later why. Ok what do purpose said Abraxas.

1) She(Callista) will have to birth at least 3 magical sons capable of reproducing he says

2) He(Harry) will provide for all them and not favor 1 over the other

3) The house of Malfoy will pay a dowry of 30,000,000 G a piece and also give a manor and vacstion home a piece also.

4) The house of Potter will pay the house of Malfoy 10,000,000 G a piece for the bridal price and an extra 5,000,000 G for every magical son capable of reproducing

5) The house of Malfoy will provide shelter for the house of Potter in time of need

6) They all must take Lineage tests to determine true lineage

Ok Jawbreaker Fleamont says that should be it as both Abraxas and he signs the contracts. Ok who will go first for their lineage test, I will says Callista

Name: Callista Lotus Potter nee Malfoy

Date of Birth: April 6th 1950

Mother: Lotus Daisy Malfoy nee Parkinson

Father: Abraxas Julius Malfoy

Blood Status: Pureblood

Hereditas of:

Noble house of Malfoy

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Parkinson

Well that was what we already knew and both Selene and Syndra said the same thing. Now heir Potter it is time for you

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1973

Mother: Lilac Jasmine Potter Nee Travers

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Blood Status: Pureblood

Grandparnets: Paternal Fleamont Charlus Potter + Euphemia Potter nee Turner

Maternal Henry Michael Travers + Melinda Jasmine Travers nee Kingston

Hereditas directus of:

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Gamp

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Linfred

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Peverell

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Fleamont

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Pellinore

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Travers

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Kingston

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Turner

Most Ancient and Noble House of Desmond

Hereditas of:

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Avery

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Wood

Abilities:

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

unknown ability can bring magical portraits and statues to life permanently through touch

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legillimancy

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Metamorphmagus

Battle magic master

Runic magic master

Potions Master

Care for magical creatures master

Telepath

Telekinesis

Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 22,000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 35,000

Affinities:

Fire

Lighting

Fire Breath

Pyrokinesis

Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)

Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)

Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)

They were all shocked by this well you learn something new everyday, how is this possable asked Harry Lily was adopted as a child said Fleamont, she never got around to get a test done on her self. Well I guess this means the Potter line will keep it's purity this generation and next.

Send me Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody was shocked by what the results have just read, Grandfather did you know any of this, well I knew Lily was adopted not that she was a pureblood. Ok heir Potter here is the estate for all of your lordships.

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter

**The Potter Family Vault **

**_793,864,234,999,828 liquid Gallons _**

**_Approximately 40,000,000,000 additional gallons in Potter treasures_**

**The Vault of Lily and James Potter**  
**_900,525,983 liquid gallons _**  
**_Approximately 111,700,000 in treasures_**

**_Vault of Hadrian James Potter_**

** 969,121,882,226,102,967,756,231 g 6s 33,000k 950 billion worth of jewelry, **

**The Potter Trust Fund **

**_100,000,000 liquid Gallons_**

**Properties:**

**_Potter Manor __Scotland_**

**_25 house elves on 12,000 acres of land 400 rooms 150 bedrooms_**

**_Net worth: 40,532,322 gallons  
_**

**_Potter Cottage __Wales_**

**_Net worth: 5,543,693 gallons _**

**_Godric's Hollow__England_**

**_Net worth: 275,643gallons _**

**_Kilitian Manor __Ontario__, Canada_**

**_Net worth: 39,345,645 gallons_**

**_Willingburg Manor __California__, United States _**

**_Net worth: 48,325,965 gallons _**

**_Potter__ Palace __Northern Wales_**

**_Net worth: 100,974,634 gallons_**

**Trenton Manor New Hamshire, United States **

**Net worth: 685,325 gallons**

**_Potter Villa – Nice, France_**

**Potter Bach House – Miami, US**

**Corona Isle – close to Crete, Greece (unknown number of buildings)**

**Golden Griffin Hotel Buildings in: New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Nice, Athens, Venice, Florence, Majorca, Moscow, Oslo, Sidney, Stockholm, Zurich, Genoa, Bern, Bali, Caribbean, Bahamas.**

**Beach house 2 million galleons France**

**Chalet ****Switzerland**

**Net worth: 3,000,000 million galleons **

**Manor Greece**

**Net worth: 10,000,000 million galleons **

**Manor ****Italy**

**13,000,000 million galleons **

**Condo ****Miami, Florida, USA**

** Net worth: 1 million galleons **

**Apartment ****New York, New York, USA**

**Net worth: 2 million galleons **

**Apartment **

**Net worth:1 million galleons ****Montreal, Canada**

**Flat ****London , England**

**Net worth: .5 million galleons**

**James and Lily's manor Ireland 40 bedrooms 10 house elves 10,000 acres **

**Hadrian's Properties 80% from the bounty of lord Voldemort and 20% from people dying with no heirs:**

**Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves**

**Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves**

**Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves**

**Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves**

**Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves**

**Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves**

**100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britian**

**Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves**

**Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves**

**Condo beach house in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves**

**Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves**

**Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves**

**Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.**

**Manor. 15,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms-30 house elves**

**Vacation home. Verona. Italy 1,000 acres of land**

**Castle Surrey. England 30, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms**

**Business – Investments**

**Daily Prophet- 35%**

**Honeydukes-10%**

**Potter Potion Services (PPS) - 100%**

**Brooms International – 50%( parnet company of Nimbus and Firebolt)**

**Puddlemere United – 100%**

**Coca-Cola Company – 35%**

**Golden Griffin Hotels-100%**

**Fleamont Potions 100%**

**Potter Shipping 100%**

**Potter Ship Yard 100%**

**25% of Walt Disney**

**20% Apple Inc.**

**30% Microsoft**

**30% Mcdonalds Inc.**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Gamp

**Gamp Fanily Vault: 300,344,000,000,000**

**Properties**

**Gamp Castle, Northern England Net worth; 30,000,000**

**Gamp Hall, Eastern Wales Net worth; 41,000,000**

**Gamp Palace, Northern Ireland Net worth; 50,000,000**

**Gamp Manor, Scotland Net worth; 31,544,000**

**Vaction in Spain**

**Vacation home in Greece Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Vacation home in Paris Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Vacation home in Italy Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Investments:**

**40% of the Daily ****Prophet**

**100% Appley Arrows**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Linfred

**Linfred Vault: 967,360,421,767,223 Galleons 1,714,900 Sickles, 620,000 Knuts**

**Property:**

**Linfred manor Net worth; 25,000,000**

**Linfred castle Net worth; 45,000,000**

_**Stinchcombe castle Net worth; 50,000,0000**_

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Peverell

**Peverell Vault: 569,424,223,800,221 Galleons 10,337,224 Sickles,**

**Property:**

**Peverell castle Net worth; 50,000,000**

**Peverell manor Net worth; 35,000,000**

**Peverell Vale – North England Net worth; 20,000,000**

**Peverell House – London Net worth; 10,000,000**

**Kinloch Castle – Scotland Net worth 75,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Fleamont

_**Fleamont Vault: 773,223,456,000**_

**Property:**

**Fleamont manor Net worth; 35,000,000**

**Fleamont castle Net worth; 40,000,000**

**Fleamont custer Net worth; 25,000,000**

**Fleamont villa in france Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Fleamont beach house in italy Net worth 5,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland

**Roland Vault: 1,909,223,444,828,000 223,000 Knuts**

**Property:**

**Roland Hall Net worth; 55,000,000**

**Roland Palace Net worth; 60,000,000**

**Roland Hills; Net worth 75,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Pellinore

_**987,000,000,453 Galleons**_

**Property:**

**Pellinore manor Net worth; 40,000,000**

**Pellinore castle Net worth; 35,000,000**

**Pellinore Hall Net worth : 38,000,000**

**Island off the coast of mexico**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Travers

**Travers_ Vault: 361,223,300,424,000 Galleons_**

_**Travers"s manor**_

_**Travers's Hall**_

_**Travers's isle of the gulf of mexico**_

_**Travers Beachhouse in Malibu, CA**_

_**Penthhouse in upstate NY,USA**_

_**Condo beachhouse in Nice, France**_

_**Investments**_

_**50% Quidtach Quality Supplies**_

_**30% St. Mungo's **_

_**50% Leaky Cauldron**_

_**35% Butterbeer Inc.**_

_**20% Ollivanders Wands**_

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Kingston

**Kingston Vault: 656,700,233,828,100**

**Property**

**Kingston Palace Net worth; 100,000,000**

**Kingston Castle Net worth; 65,000,000**

**Kingston Manor Net worth; 60,000,000**

**Kingston Hall Net worth; 55,000,000**

**Island in the Pacific Net worth **

**Vaction home in Paris Net worth 1,000,000**

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

_**Gryffindor Vault: 525,777,600,316 Galleons**_

**Property**

**Gryffindor Manor and Estate – Wales**

**Gryffin's Nest – Scotland**

**Gryffindor Castle – Godric's Hollow**

**Gryffindor Palace Wales Net Worth: 16,694,634 gallons**

**Gryffindor Summer Home Southern France Net worth: 2,532,643 gallons**

**Gryffindor Cottage Portugal Net worth: 995,273 gallons**

_**Gryffindor Towers**_

_**Gryffindor Isle**_

_**25% of Hogwarts**_

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

_**Ravenclaw Vault: 361,223,300,424 Galleons**_

_**Raven"s manor Net worth; 70,000,000**_

_**Raven's fort Net worth; 50,000,000**_

_**Raven's isle Net worth; 55,000,000**_

_**25% of Hogwarts**_

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

**Slytherin Vault 3,828,000,455,000**

**Slytherin Manor Net worth; 45,000,000**

**Slytherin Castle Net worth; 90,000,000**

**Serpets Castle Net worth; 108,910,000**

**Slytherin Palace Net worth; 200,000,000**

**Slytherin Fort – North Sea N/A**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre

**Sayre Vault: 8,900,233,213,000**

**Sayre Castle Net worth; 70,000,000**

**Sayre Hall Net worth; 49,234,352**

**Sayre Creature Farm N/A**

**Isle Sayre N/A**

**Vacation home in ****Jamaica Net worth; 1,000,000**

**Vacation home in Nice, France Net worth; 1,000,000**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Turner

**Turner Vault 699,000,233,828,000**

**Turner Hall **

**Turner Palace **

**Turner Vacation in H****onolulu****, Hawaii**

**Isle Turner in the ****Caribbean**

Most Ancient and Noble House of Desmond

**Desmond Vault: 760,988,900,000,000**

**Desmond Castle Ireland**

**Desmond Hall North Scotland **

**Desmond Towers Wales**

**Family Condo and Beach House Italy**

**Pent House Apartment New York**

**Mexican Villa New Mexico**

**Investments**

**10% Madame Malkins**

**25% Honeydukes**

**25% Daily Prophet**

**25% Pepsi Company**

**100% Potion Emporium**

Well you will not have a problem taking care of your wives voiced Fleamont, the others just nod they head. Wait people left me money and estates, yes I was going to tell you when you graduate, and take you as my appentice for your potions and runes mastery. Well alright that can wait then, Ragnock are any of my properties personally left to me are ready to live in yet. The castle in Ireland is ready, it has 55 bedrooms and 10 house elves ready to be called, the head elf is Eddy voiced Ragnock. Ok granddad I will floo Sirius to let him know that I will be spending the night at 1 of my places and go from there, Ok Hadrian I talk to you tomorrow then he said as he let the office. Lord Malfoy to left the office after saying goodbyes to his daughters, Ok let go and floo Sirius which he did and after a couple minutes came back. Alright Eddy he said and with a pop a young looking elf came, Master Hadrian, yes it's me can you take use 4 to the castle, yes master Hadrian and with a pop they were gone.

Scene Change Castle in Ireland

They appear in the foyer of the Castle and see it is done in ravenclaw blue and hufflepuff yellow. So ladies you all want to pick a bedroom to sleep for tonight, they nod Hadrian I think Selene should stay the night with you said Callista alright. They all head to their rooms in the family wing with Selene and heading into the master suite, let me get freshen up. She comes back out after 20 minutes in a see through night gown showing off her perky C-cup breasts, nice plump ass and a flat stomach. Well damn Hadrian said you have wasted all of this on Lovegood who wouldn't even be happy with this when he was alive. She smiles I have my own reasons for begging with him, well if I was born in your generation you would have not be with him voiced Harry as he kisses her.

Lemon Scene

He sucks her tongue into his mouth, he stops and goes for her titties sucking on pink nipples. Yes, suck on them and suck does he. He tries to take the whole titty in his mouth, unknown to him Syndra sneaks into the room butt naked with her sexy and slim finally see's her and smirks to say, yes I have a threesome with the Malfoy sisters too bad I can't have 4th 1. Syndra grabs his dick before she sucks hard on his crown before taking it into her mouth. Meanwhile Harry stops sucking on her titty to lay back grabs her legs and pulls them to his face to lick her p****. Yes moans Harry and he starts to lap up on her p****, damn This is the first time that a man has done this to me thought Selene. Selene is riding his face while Syndra is being f***** with her face. Syndra stops sucking before hoping on top of his d*** to ride him, damn he is bigger than Marcus ever was. He hold on to her hips moving in sync with each other while he continues to eat out Selene. YES HADRIAN FUCK ME TILL I GET PREGNANT MANY TIMES OVER WITH YOUR KIDS yelled Syndra at her highest voice possible. He cums inside of her before she falls on the bed panting, Selene looks at his soft d*** and says here let me get this back up for you. She takes his d*** inside of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the length now they are 69ing each other, ahhhh she cums in his mouth. She stops doing what he was doing and sits up, it's time to make you mine he says before putting her above his d*** and thrust hard inside her. O yess moaned Selene, I really do need this, they start off slow before going faster and faster they are in sync with 1 of another, yes moaned Harry you p**** feels so good. Selene smirks sexily at that, I know how to handle a young stud like him she thought. She rides him wild and fast, O shit I'm cuming again he says before inleashing a giant load inside of her.

End of Lemon

Damn, what's the odds your sister Artemisia joins use he said smiling, the odds of that happen are not looking good. They talked some more about their lives growing up, so how was it having Lucius as a older brother growing up. Well it was ok, my dad was real hard on Lucius to the point that he nearly disown himself from the Malfoy line. Damn that would have made Callista the heir if that would have happen, yeah I know but him and dad have settled their differences with each other. Callista was raised strict by not as Lucius with him being the eldest son, me, Artemisia and Syndra had a lot more freedom, with me being a Ravenclaw they had to ensure I would not fall into any of Dumbledore's traps. I know enough about that man, he tried to place me with my mother muggle relatives though my granddad and head of house was still alive at the time. Any way I heard that she is married to a squib with a son that is magical, she did she married Marius Black and had a son Antares Marius Black, I'm sure you will meet him soon. They talked some more, kiss some more before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
